


that one muggle game

by vampireluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Spin the Bottle, i love the idea of harry being friends with pansy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: Harry didn't know that a late game of spin the bottle would bring Draco and him closer in ways he only dreamed of being.or the one where Harry Potter is an oblivious bisexual disaster and Pansy's spin the bottle game to give him the courage to talk and kiss Draco Malfoy.





	that one muggle game

* * *

 

“C’mon, Harry, Professor McGonagall told us that all eight years had to participate in this house unity party!” Hermione tried to reason with the shorter boy. She huffed as Harry shook his head stubbornly.

 

“Hermione, I don’t see the point. I don’t want to be near those damn snakes. I prefer battling Voldemort all over again!” Harry rolled eyes, annoyed. But as soon as he mentioned the war, he grew quiet. He sighed heavily as he leans back at the couch.

 

“Harry- please,” Hermione looked at him with kind eyes. She sat down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “We need this, okay? We need a distraction. *You* need this.” Hermione squeezed his shoulder and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you in an hour.  Meet us in the Slytherin common room. If you don’t show up I’ll personally come and drag you.”

 

Harry sighed as he watches Hermione wave him goodbye and leaving- probably to go search for Ron. He knows that Hermione is only looking out for him and he appreciates it more than anything, but sometimes she gets on his nerves by pressuring him to do things he doesn’t want to. But he’s sure it annoys him because Hermione tends to be in the right.

 

And boy was she right.

 

He knows he needed the distraction, but it’s hard to think of anything other than the war when he is surrounded by the memories and well- the setting the war was in. Harry looked around the Gryffindor common room and shook his head at the underclassmen. Some of them still come up to Harry and overwhelm him with gratitude and questions about the war. Ron has to take him away and push the younger ones out of the way till they get the hint. It’s quite mortifying how they find the war so entertaining when a lot of people died. Died because Harry couldn’t save them.

 

Harry shook his head in order to stop his thoughts from going into a dark place. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself. He was tired of feeling guilty over things he couldn’t have prevented as much as he wanted to. Harry stood up from the couch and made his way to his dorm.

 

He had to get ready for a party.

 

* * *

  


Harry sighed as he looked at the clock. The party has started already and he’s still in his dorm deciding what to wear. It’s not like he had anyone to impress. Maybe. It’s not like he wanted to impress a certain blonde or anything.

 

He grimaced slightly as he thought of the blonde. After giving Malfoy his wand back, they both decided to leave the animosity behind them. It worked, kind of, they aren’t the best of friends, but they are civil enough for the houses not to get in fights like they used to. Professor McGonagall pulled them aside and thanked them for putting their differences aside and that this was “the beginning of inter-house unity we all deserve and need right now.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but grin at the memory of Draco’s bewildered expression and comment about how “we aren’t going to be used as Hogwarts’ boy toys anymore. If Potter and I are going to be civil and maybe friends at some point is because we want to- not to be the example that everyone has to follow.” Harry agreed with him. He was tired of being the role model that everyone desperately wanted to follow. He was tired of being The Chosen One. He just wanted to be himself without any expectations.

 

He guessed that’s why he developed a crush on Draco. Draco...he doesn’t treat him any differently. He sees Harry as he truly is and calls him out on his bullshit, which only Hermione and Ron have the courage to do. Harry thrives from the normalcy that Draco offers him. Plus, Draco is a nice view for the eyes- an opinion that Harry prefers taking to the grave than publicly voicing it.

 

Giving up, Harry decided on a green Weasley sweater that the twins had gifted to him as a joke. Fred and George had found out that Harry could have been housed in Slytherin which led them to persuade Molly to knit him a Slytherin themed sweater that Christmas. Ironically, it’s one of his favorite sweaters. It’s weird but it made him feel empowered and reminded him that even though there’s a part of him that belonged in Slytherin -whether it was because of the Horcrux or being of himself- he was able to take control over his life. He’s proud of his Slytherin side and he won’t let anyone make him feel less than because of it.

 

Nodding at fellow classmates, he finally made his way to the Slytherin common room. He played with the ends of his sleeves as he approached the doorway. Sure, he logically knows that the Slytherins aren’t really bad guys, but he can’t help his nerves. He murmurs the password and took a deep breath as he stepped inside the noisy room.

 

A bunch of welcoming “Harry!” echoed through the room making Harry feel awkward. He nodded at the people that came to greet him and immediately tried to look for Ron and Hermione.

 

“Look who decided to finally show up,” a sharp, snobbish voice came from behind him, making him roll his eyes at the girl.

 

“Hey, Pansy. Nice to see you,” Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin.

 

Pansy grinned at Harry and pulled him into a hug, kissing both of his cheeks. “Hey, Harry! I, for sure, thought you were going to bail on us, _again_ ” She pulled away, keeping Harry at arm-length. “You gotta come to hang out with us more often.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at Pansy’s tone when she said “again”. He knew that he avoids any social gatherings and it was causing Pansy to get frustrated. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Pansy’s company because he did. They became quite close after she apologized to him, but that’s another story for another time.

 

“Yeah I know, Pans, I’m here though,” Harry leaned over and ruffled her hair, knowing it would annoy the Slytherin. “I didn’t have many options really. Hermione kind of forced me.”

 

“I did _not_  force you!”

 

Harry flinched slightly at the tone of Hermione’s voice.

 

“I simply suggested you come. Plus, it isn’t that bad. It gives you the opportunity to stare at someone,” She finished with a knowing smile.

 

Harry’s eyes widen slightly at the suggestive tone and glared at his longtime friend. “I-No! Shut up.”

 

“Oh, Salazar! Do you have a crush, Harry? Who is it?” Pansy exclaimed as she moved next to Hermione, offering her a small smile.

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry and turned to Pansy. “You wouldn’t believe it. He has the cutest crush and he-”

 

“Girls, stop bothering Potter,” a tired voice cut off Hermione. “We came to have a good time. Not to gossip about Potter’s love life.” Malfoy narrowed his eyes at them before glancing at Harry. He gave him a tight smile before walking away.

 

Harry frowned slightly as he watched Malfoy walk away. He turned to the girls and was pleased to see he wasn’t the only one who was confused by the blonde’s reaction.

 

“Don’t worry about it too much, Harry,” Pansy patted his shoulder. “He’s just jealous.” Pansy’s eyes widen and shook his head. “Not jealous of like you liking someone! He’s jealous that no one is gossiping about his crush. I should probably go to him-” She offered them an apologetic smile before skipping towards Malfoy.

 

Harry’s frown deepens at the weird reaction of Pansy. He glanced at Malfoy and Pansy. Pansy seemed to be trying to console Malfoy. Speaking of Malfoy, he glanced up and met Harry’s stare.

 

Harry tilted his head, curiously, as Malfoy said something to Pansy and smiled slightly at Harry, shaking his head as if to say to let it go. Harry nodded back and turned to Hermione who had a calculating look on her face.

 

She looked at Harry and grabbed his hand, gently. “Don’t look so worried, Harry. You’ll find out eventually.” She squeezed his hand.

 

Before Harry could question her further, Ron came up to them, slapping Harry on the back and pressing a quick kiss to Hermione’s forehead.

 

“Guys, we are about to play spin the bottle, are you guys up for it?”

 

“Wouldn’t it be weird..if someone kissed Hermione other than you?” Harry questioned Ron, tilting his head. He knew how jealous Ron could get and he’s surprised Ron was okay with it.

 

Ron shrugged. “Not really. I trust Hermione’s feelings for me. As long as she doesn’t go and fall in love with someone else, it’s fine. But only this time!”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded along. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Ron’s cheek. “Yeah, I love Ron and Ron loves me. One little kiss won’t change anything. Plus, we do need to have fun,” she grinned and dragged them to where everyone was getting into a circle.

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Hermione had that glint in her eyes where she’s planning something. He got more worried when he noticed Hermione and Pansy share a knowing look.

 

He was about to sit down when Pansy pulled him away. “Now Harry, sit next to Seamus won’t you?” Harry looked at her quizzingly before doing as she said.

 

He nodded at Seamus before looking at the others. That’s when he noticed that Malfoy was sitting across from him. More than that, Malfoy was looking at him, intently. He raised his eyebrows, and Malfoy looked away, blushing brightly.

 

“Okay, does everyone know the rules?” Blaise asked as he placed a bottle in the middle of the circle. “Just to clarify to those who don’t; someone has to spin the bottle, hence the name, and whoever it lands on; they both have to kiss. It isn’t that hard.”

 

Harry nodded along with everyone else, acknowledging the rules. As everyone else was getting excited and situated, Harry looked around the circle and prayed at Godric to not be stuck kissing Hermione or Ron. He does not want to create any drama, plus, they’re all like siblings. Well his relationship to them is. He noticed Pansy wiggling her eyebrows at him making him roll his eyes at her. A scoff got his attention and he noticed Malfoy sitting next to her looking annoyed at them. Harry bit his bottom lip and shrugged.

 

The action alone earned him a small smile from Malfoy, who shrugged back. “Can you believe we got dragged into this?”

 

“I do. Our friends are...quite pushy,” Harry joked, glancing at Malfoy. His heart started racing when Malfoy chuckled at his comment.

 

“They really are. We need new friends,” Malfoy smirked at him. “Making us play silly muggle games. How juvenile.”

 

Harry let out a laugh and nodded along. “We aren’t exactly old, Malfoy.”

 

Realizing that he made Harry laugh, Malfoy’s smirked got replaced by a soft smile. “Call me Draco.”

 

Harry’s eyes widen in amazement at ~~Mal-~~ Draco’s words. He smiled back and nodded. “Only if you call me Harry.”

 

Draco stared at Harry for a minute, tilting his head. He nodded and extended his hand. “Okay, deal?”

 

Harry was suddenly, brought back to their first year when he rejected Draco’s hand. He was brought back hearing someone’s cough beside him. He turned and noticed Hermione was looking at him pointedly. He bit his lip as he looked back at Draco, who looked nervous.

 

Harry extended his arm and grabbed Draco’s hand. He shook his hand and smiled. “Deal, Draco.”

 

The look that Draco gave him would be something he won’t ever forget. Draco’s facial expression looked so relaxed and filled with happiness that it made Harry want to kiss his smile away.

 

And...Harry being the impulsive Gryffindor he was, he did just that. He pulled Draco closer to him and clashed their lips together.

 

Harry could hear the yells and the gasps which brought him back to reality. He pulled back, bewildered. “I-I didn’t me-”

 

“Oh shut up, Harry,” Draco snickered as he pulled Harry close, leaning in and kissing him properly this time.

 

Everything else disappeared.

 

Harry could only focus on Draco’s soft lips on his. For the first time in a long time, Harry felt at peace and happy. He felt good. He hummed slightly as he was pulled onto Draco’s lap. As he was wrapping his arms around the blonde, a cough interrupted them.

 

Realizing that they had just made out in front of their classmates Harry started blushing bright red. He looked at Draco who had a smug grin as he was looking at the others proudly. Draco looked back at Harry and smiled softly before letting him go.

 

Harry, still blushing, went to go back to his place, but he was stopped by Draco pulling him next to him. Harry blushed even harder, he didn’t even know it was possible at this point, as Draco wrapped an arm around Harry.

 

“You guys totally ruined the game!” Pansy exclaimed. “I had a plan and everything to make you guys kiss. I even charmed the darn bottle!”

 

“Well- you still kind of got them together. It was during your spin the bottle game,” Hermione said, knowingly.

 

“You’re right,” Pansy said. Turning to them she added, "You’re welcome. You guys won’t have to pine for each other anymore.”

 

Draco and Harry looked at each other, smiling softly at the other before turning to Pansy.

 

“Thank you, Pans,” both of them said.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. 
> 
> this prompt was requested by one of my followers on tumblr (@schabbalahabbala) (i hope i spelled ur url right) 
> 
> my drarry tumblr sideblog is @eternaldrarry


End file.
